gothicuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Xardas
Xardas was the greatest of the Fire Mages and led the creation of the Barrier. When the process was perverted, a much greater amount of land was isolated by it, Xardas left the Circle of Fire and devoted his studies to demonology and black magic. Character and Appereance Xardas is an extremely old man, with a pale complexion and atrophied eyes. He is highly knowledgeable and powerful, but he does not flaunt his power and never dispenses more knowledge than it is required for the other to complete his tasks. His magic powers seem to be unlimited, as he can summon demons and skeletons at will, as well as teleport. During the final orc offensive against humans in Myrtana, he helped the invaders by destroying rune magic, or rather containing it in a single focus stone, rendering the paladins' and Fire Mages' magical powers useless. Biography Xardas was arguably the greatest and most powerful of the Fire Mages, and was the thirteenth mage that oversaw the whole process of the creation of the Barrier, which he saw not as a perfect prison, like Rhobar II thought of it, but rather a protection from Beliar's dark influence. However, following the Barrier's malfunction, Xardas devoted his studies to necromancy and other dark arts. This greatly upset his fellow Fire Mages and even Gomez. However, Xardas was not a fool neither a butcher, so in order to avoid open conflict, he left the Old Camp to study the art of Beliar in solitude. Xardas' study into the nature of the barrier and Dark Arts have allowed him to discover, that the reason the Barrier extended so far was a presence of an ancient orc demon, called the Sleeper. During this time, Beliar himself spoke to him and granted him his powers, allowing Xardas to use a before unseen level of power, as he combined Innos' power of fire with Beliar's darkness. Knowing the reason behind the perversion of the Barrier, Xardas needed a human capable of fighting through to banish the demon, as his own body was aged and fragile, not to mention that he would also be extremely vulnerable while traveling. Xardas also saw this as an opportunity to gain even more power, by absorbing the Sleeper's soul, but the teleportation to the Sleeper's temple exhausted him extremely, preventing him from completing the plan. The nameless hero, after meeting him, banished the demon from the world, but was trapped under the debris of the now crumbling temple. However, Xardas would not leave his protégé for dead, and after relocating his operations to a safer place, he summoned him to his newly constructed tower on the outskirts of Khorinis, to gain his aid in fighting the spawn summoned by the Sleeper with his last dying scream. Helping him along the way by repairing the Eye of Innos and helping find the location of the Halls of Irdorath, Xardas was finally able to complete his goal, and gain the power of the Undead Dragon, shortly after it was defeated by the hero. With the newly gained power, Xardas was able to contain the rune magic used by the Fire Mages and Paladins, helping the orcs to occupy Myrtana and allow him to devise his greatest plan: removing all divine influence in the world and allow all living beings to lead lives and shape the world all according to their ability, not divine presence or godly empowerment. To this end, he would need the hero to procure and destroy the five artifacts of Adanos and later, remove the avatars of Innos and Beliar, respectively Rhobar II and Zuben, and with the help of their artifacts open the portal to the Unknown Lands and leave together with him, removing all divine presence on earth, allowing men to live their lives all according to their ability. Category:Characters